There presently exists many arrangements which provide for conversion of infrared radiation into electrical signals used to create images. This usually involves detector elements in an array whose outputs vary proportional to the infrared power collected. This output in turn is used to modulate a corresponding light emitting array or a cathode ray tube with the brightness of the elements of the array varying with the radiance of the infrared scene.
The output of these elements may then be relayed to the operator's eye possibly by a prismatic arrangement or to a cathode ray tube as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,091 granted Dec. 7, 1971, or to some other image producing means. To increase the application of such systems, it is desirable to improve their operations and utilize high density arrays in the processing of the signals, due to their efficiency and high density packing. However, in such systems it is necessary that the output of the detector is effectively utilized and coupled with the array and that temperature effects on the system be, minimized. Also, in high density packing, it is necessary that the sensitive infrared detectors be protected from free radiation and EMI that may effect the systems efficiency.